The Winnie the Pooh Song
by LikeAPhoenix
Summary: Will you sing the Winnie the Pooh song to me mama?" Naley family sweetness. One-shot. First OTH fic.


**A.N.-**This is my first OTH story, so don't be too mad if it's awful. The idea has been floating around in my head so I decided to go for it. I wish there were more Naley/Naley family scenes, and I think it's about time for another Naley baby. After all, what 5 year old doesn't want a baby brother or sister? :) The lyrics are from the song "Return to Pooh Corner" by Kenny Loggins. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I didn't, Lucas would have waited for Peyton instead of leaving her at the hotel and Carrie would never have existed.

* * *

Haley smiled as she watched her husband and son play basketball together through the glass door. It was little moments like these when she understood how truly blessed she was. She had a kind, loving husband who was an amazing father to boot and the most beautiful, smart, kind little boy anyone could ever ask for. She loved her family more than she would ever be able to say.

She slid the door open to call Jamie in for bed but paused when the sound of his laughter and the laughter of her husband met her ears. A smile crossed her face as she took in the sight of the two most important people in her life. A contented sigh slipped through her lips. She stepped out of the house and slid the door shut behind her to keep any bugs from getting in.

"Hey, you can't do that! No fair!"

Jamie squealed as Nathan lifted him up and pulled the little ball from his hands, scoring easily. Nathan set his son down gently and watched as he ran after the ball.

"Mama, daddy's cheating. He's bigger." Jamie called, spotting his mother. Haley laughed, Jamie's hands were planted on his hips and his little face was scrunched up in frustration.

"Tell daddy he better play fair next time or I'll beat him up and come in. It's time for bed." Haley told her son, smiling as he ran to his father and relayed the message.

"Aw, do I have to? Just five more minutes, please mama?" She nearly gave into to his puppy dog face, but Nathan spoke up before she could say yes. "Sorry buddy, if your mom says it's time for bed than you have to get ready for bed."

"Alright." Jamie picked up his ball and carried it over to the bin where they kept his outdoor toys and put it in. "Go upstairs and get your jammies on and pick out the story you want me to read to you, okay?" Jamie nodded and went inside with his parents following.

"So what story did you pick out?" Haley asked as she entered her son's room. "Will you sing the Winnie the Pooh song to me mama?" Jamie asked as he climbed into his bed. "Sure baby. The Winnie the Pooh song it is." She pulled Jamie's blanket up and settled herself next to him on the bed. He sat up and placed his hand on his mother's swollen stomach. "Night baby. I love you." He said and kissed her stomach.

"Can she hear me?" He asked, looking up at his mama. "Jamie, sweetie, we told you we won't know if it's a boy or a girl until the baby is born. But yes the baby can hear you." She replied, running a hand over his hair. "I know it's a girl mama. I asked Santa for a baby sister last year. I just know." Haley smiled, she wished her little boy could stay this small and innocent forever. "If you say so bud." Jamie lay down again and snuggled close to her side as she began to sing.

_Christopher Robin and I walked along_

_Under branches lit up by the moon_

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore_

_As our days disappeared all too soon_

_But I've wandered much farther today than I should _

_And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood_

Nathan watched from the doorway, wondering what he had done to deserve such a wonderful little family. His greatest fear was that he would become his father and tear apart his family the way Dan had torn apart his. The thought of abandoning Jamie and Haley the way Dan had abandoned Lucas and Karen disgusted him and terrified him. He would not become his father, he would not hurt his family the way his father had hurt him and his mother.

_So help me if you can, I've got to get back_

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Haley finished the song and placed a gentle kiss on her son's forehead. "Goodnight mama, I love you." Jamie murmured sleepily. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too." She lifted herself off his bed and tucked his blanket more tightly around him as Nathan came over and kissed Jamie goodnight. "Goodnight daddy, I love you." Nathan smiled as his son's eyes closed and his breathing began to even out. "Goodnight bud. I love you too. Sleep tight."

**Five Months Later**

Just as Jamie had said the baby was a beautiful, healthy little girl. Jamie meeting his baby sister for the first time was something neither Haley nor Nathan would ever forget.

_Lucas walked into Haley's room holding Jamie's hand. "Come meet your sister Jamie." Haley called softly. Jamie walked over to the bed and climbed up next to his mother, eager to see his sister. "Jamie, this is your little sister, Olivia." The pride was evident in Nathan's voice and there were tears in his eyes. "I knew it was girl." Jamie said, causing the adults to laugh. "Hi Olivia. I'm your big brother James Lucas Scott. But most people call me Jamie." _

_He carefully placed a hand on her head and brought his lips to her cheek in a soft kiss. "She's so little." He looked up at his parents wanting to be sure he hadn't done anything wrong. "Can I hold her?" He asked looking at her again and taking one of her tiny hands in his. "Hold your arms out like mine." Haley said carefully placing the baby in his waiting arms and bringing one of her own around his shoulders to help him. "I'm doing it! I'm holding her." He smiled proudly at his parents then down at the baby in his arms._

_He wanted to squirm around with excitement but kept very still so he would hurt or upset his sister. "When you come home I'm going to sing the Winnie the Pooh song to you and when you're bigger I'll teach you to play basketball and show you all my toys and teach you to play Wii." He spoke excitedly of all the things he was going to do with her and teach her. Nathan and Haley smiled, glad that Jamie seemed so happy about the new baby._

Nathan and Haley were in the kitchen eating breakfast when they heard the baby's cries through the baby monitor. They got up together to go calm their daughter. As they neared their room they heard a small voice. They reached the doorway of their bedroom and saw Jamie standing next to the bassinet, talking to his one month old sister.

"Shh, Livi, it's okay. I'm going to sing you a song mama sings to me sometimes."

Haley felt Nathan's arms snake around her waist as Jamie sang.

_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do_

_Got a honey jar stuck on his nose_

_He came to me asking help and advice_

_From here no one know where he goes_

_So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there_

_How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear_

Olivia's cries were quieting and tears were welling up in Haley's eyes. Both adults were speechless as they watched their children together.

_So help me if you can, I've got to get back_

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Jamie finished the song and smiled at his sister who had stopped crying and was making little cooing noises of pleasure.

"I like that song too. It's better when mama sings it though. She's the best singer in the world. And daddy's the best basketball player in the world. He's going to play for the NBA someday. He's gonna make his comeback. We have the best, coolest parents in the whole world."

The tears were trickling silently down Haley's cheeks and a hand covered her mouth. She had never loved her family more than she did at that moment. She felt her husband's arms tighten around her and looked up at him with a smile on her face. "We have the most amazing, wonderful little boy in the world." She whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment her children were sharing. Nathan smiled back at her, everything she felt mirrored in his eyes.

"Yeah, we have a pretty amazing little family."


End file.
